Scarlet Heart
by AnimeLover1885
Summary: Erza and gray Starting to increase their relationship.But then Jellal came out from prison,Gray's World shattered! Who will the Titania Pick? Soo many Romantic Scenes! i wish! Gray X Erza X Jellal
1. Chapter 1: His and Her Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail, but i really want to! Who doesn't?**_

**This is my second story! Yayy! Woot woot! now, YES! I Found an awesome Beta Reader! Tnx Disease called Love! TNX!  
><strong>

**! I love this Characters! soo cool! Especially Grayza! I'm kind of sad when i found out only few is rooting for i started to hate Juvia...well...i do,but in the incident on Thunder Palace, she sacrificed herself for Cana, i thought 'Wow! She's a cutie!' then tears started to fall from my eyes! LOL.**

**Then next episodes...Ahh she's i don't know, Seducting Gray or something, i started to hate her again..**

**Soo sorry Juvia Lovers!**

**Anyway, I'm just gonna clarify this, Erza and gray Starting to increase their then Jellal came out from prison,Gray's World shattered! Who will the Titania Pick! Soo many Romantic Scenes! i wish!**

**And WAIT! I'M NOT GOOD WITH ACTIONS,SO BEWARE! On With the story~**

* * *

><p>Anime: Fairy Tail<p>

Title: Scarlet's Heart/Scarlet Heart

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Gray X Erza X Jellal

**Chapter 1: His and Her Feelings**

"Ice Wizard Power: 'LANCE'!"

"Fire Dragon: 'DAZZING FLAME'!"

"REQUIP!"

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee: 'CANCER'!"

Fairy Tail's strongest team of four charged at the Gigantic Monster, within 30 minutes of fighting the Monster was finally down.

It was so huge! Not to mention very strong! They had a hard time defeating it but managed to kill it, somehow.

"It's done! **I **killed it, finally!" exclaimed the pink haired boy, his scarf dancing in the air gracefully.

"What do you mean by, 'I killed it'. What you meant was **I **killed it!" scoffed a tall dark haired guy, not at all bothering the fact that he was shirtless.

"Oh yeah? In your dreams, squinty eyes!" replied Natsu, ready to punch his rival.

"You wish, fool!" Gray huffed, annoyed, also ready to give him a beating. His hands were now formed in fists.

"SHUT UP!" They both said in chorus, now extremely pissed off.

"No you shut up!"

"No! You!"

"I said you shut up!"

"I said NO! You shut up!"

The scarlet haired lady dressed in armor came to the fighting two idiots, following her close behind was a blonde girl with a blue… cat.

"Did I hear a fight?" Erza threatened, glaring at Natsu and Gray who was seemingly sweating. They started to hug each other out of instinct. They paid no notice to Lucy who was crying out of laughter.

''N-no! We were just fooling around, r-right Natsu?" trembled Gray in fear.

"Y-yeah! Were the b-best of buds! Right, Gray?" Natsu added; also trembling.

"Of course," Gray agreed hoping Erza would believe their cheap trick. She stared at them, faking a smile.

"Very well, Natsu, Gray." said boys sighed in relief, now fully aware that they just escaped the most horrible death they might go through.

She turned around but glanced back at the two mages. Sweat ran down Gray's face and he trembled again.

"Gray, your shirt…" Erza checked his shirtless body and he squealed like a girl.

"Whaa!'' he said and put his clothes on hurriedly. Natsu smirked in satisfaction, Gray glared at him in anger.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy questioned, finally done laughing.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Erza responded.

"B-bathroom? Here in the middle of nowhere?" Lucy said, obviouly confused.

"Oh, you don't believe me, Lucy?" Erza raised her voice. The boys at the back jump in surprise. They could feel a very dangerous aura from Erza, so does Lucy.

"N-no! Of course I believe in the great Erza Scarlet-sama!" She said in fear.

"When did Lucy start talking like Happy?" Natsu asked. "Beats me," Gray shuddered.

Lucy faced them and yelled, "Shut up!'' then Happy showed up with a bottle of icy water.

"Hey! Water!"Gray and Natsu said in chorus; after all, they are thirsty! After all that fighting, of course they were! Lucy's eyes were full of sparkles. "Water~" she panted out.

"Way to go, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is not for you." Happy passed through him and stopped at Erza.

"Erza, here is your water you ordered me to get," said Happy handing her the water. Erza accepted and thanked the cat.

The three mages opened their mouth in shock.

_'But… didn't she say Happy was in the bathroom?' _Their thoughts were interrupted when Erza gulped the cold water down.

"W-water!'' Natsu was so thirsty he could die! The trio watched as Erza took a large sip, looking away_._

_Just looking at Erza makes me want to drink it…'_He casted a glance at her soft wet red lips, unconsciously, he gulped and blushed.

Then he shook his head furiously in protest.

_'What am I thinking?'_He thought to himself. He was forcefully snapped back to reality when Erza spoke.

"What's the problem? Let's all go home," said Erza.

"Y-yes..." They all said in monotone.

[Train]

"Erza, I don't think Natsu would make it." Said person is lying on the ground. Lucy stood up and lifted Natsu up, but then Erza punched him in the guts.

Gray sighed and ignored her crazy actions, while Lucy and Happy were shocked to say anything.

Even the people who is on the train gasped in disbelief.

Erza laid Natsu to Lucy's lap."E-Erza, w-why did you do that?" Lucy asked confused.

"If his unconscious he wouldn't feel the pain,"

"O-oh…"

She sat down next to the seat that's available and leaned in the cold window to inhale some fresh air.

[1 hour later]

They are too exhausted that they fell asleep, Happy, Natsu and Lucy were… but Gray wasn't.

His thoughts went flat. He was sitting beside Erza, watching the blue sky out the window.

He kept glancing to the Titania's sleeping figure as he leaned onto the window.

The only thing that's blocking her eyes was her scarlet hair. He moved her hair aside and left it behind her ear.

He took another glance and smiled at the beautiful lady. And he wondered…

Why should she be so mean, so strong? She was always by herself… If only she was kind and not so almighty, she would be perfect… his thoughts came rushing through his mind as he brushed her soft hair.

He stooped when Erza moved and leaned on his cold and warm shoulder, still asleep.

His Heart is pounding, he wondered why… Heat was rushing to his face and for some reason her body felt warm.

Lucy opened her eyes seeing the two people leaning on each other. She smiled so wide and she let out an inaudible squeal.

"This is so romantic," she muttered, but too bad Gray heard her.

Gray looked at her in surprise. His cheeks turned redder by the second once he saw Lucy's smug face.

He coughed loudly, hoping to wake the Titania up, but she didn't respond. He tried once more.

He elbowed her ribs and coughed again. Surprisingly enough, she woke up.

Erza glanced at the surroundings and saw Lucy's too curious face. "What's going on, Lucy?" she asked in a low demanding tone.

"Y-you were... leaning on me," stumbled Gray.

"I apologize," she said simply and leaned on the cold wall. They thought she was already asleep.

"You're a jerk Gray!" Lucy whispered harshly. "Hmph, I'm going back to sleep.'' She stated closing her eyes.

After five minutes, Gray glanced at the Titania. The warmth he felt earlier disappeared.

He peeked at Lucy if she's asleep or not and found that she was snoring quietly. What a cutie.

Glancing back at Erza, he slowly reached his arm to the Titania's head and gently placed it to his cold but also warm shoulder.

He looked at Lucy if she's awake but she wasn't. He breathed a sigh of relief and he leaned on Erza's head.

He smiled. The warmth is back… He felt sleepy again. So comfortable it was…

He closed his eyes and went to his dreamland.

[Minutes later]

Lucy opened her left eye to take a peek at the two wizards leaning on each other. A smile formed on her lips.

_Oh, Gray…_ she thought to herself before yawning._Well...it's also time for me to sleep as well._

Just when she was about to sleep the announcer spoke."Please be ready to leave, we have arrived in Magnolia."

Lucy opened her eyes and yelled in frustration. "WHAT! But I didn't sleep well!"

They have reached to the Magnolia Station but decided to stop at the market first.

"I had a good sleep in the train," mumbled Erza. Lucy casted a smug face at Gray and he blushed lightly, he pretended he didn't hear anything and headed on the opposite side of the pocket.

"But," Erza muttered. Gray froze, and Lucy gasped quietly. "If Lucy and Gray didn't bother me while I was sleeping, it'd be better…!" Erza frowned.

"W-well, ah, tha—" was the only words Gray said.

"Since then, I didn't sleep." Erza finished. Gray stiffened and Lucy giggled.

_D-does that mean she was awake? _Gray thought, blushing.

Erza halted and faced the blushing Gray."What's wrong, Gray?" Erza asked teasingly.

_This woman really knows how to make me uncomfortable, she's Erza Scarlet alright!_Gray thought nervously.

He just muttered, "Ah-wh- nothing-uhm…"

"Speak English, Gray." she chuckled. She knew she was making him uncomfortable and she enjoyed teasing him.

_Darn it,_Gray thought but then forced a smile.

"N-nothing… Ah-look Natsu! Food!" he exclaimed and didn't wait for Natsu's response, He pulled his scarf and dragged him to the Market full of foods.

"Blast it Gray! When did you start being cool?" Natsu asked. "He learned it from me!" said Happy proudly.

"Really? Good job, Happy!"

"Aye!"

They high-fived.

Erza think he deserved it but in the back of her head, she thought she went a little too far.

"Erza! Let's hurry! Natsu and gray will eat all the food!" Lucy pouted.

"Leave them be," Erza sighed calmly.

"Huh? B-but I'm hungry!" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy, I have my cheesecake here."She said and took a bite of her cheesecake.

"That's alright for you... but what about me? Oh, what the heck, I can eat at home." said Lucy sighing.

Then she bumped in the pink haired glance at him and saw Natsu smiling wide.

"N-natsu?" she was confused. "Here," He said, handing her an ice-cream with a wide warm grin. Lucy blushed.

"Strawberry...my favorite flavor,'' she muttered once she took a glance at the ice-cream's cover.

She was about to take it when she heard Gray and Happy smirk behind Natsu.

"Come on, take it." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy ignored them and she was again about to take it when Natsu held it back.

Lucy pouted yet again in confusion. Natsu burst in laughter.

"Want it? Come and get me!" Natsu said and run.

"Why you little…! That's not fair! Come back here! You too, stupid cat!" Lucy shouted chasing them Leaving Erza and Gray laughing.

"Natsu is so foolish!" said Gray then looked at Erza.

She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"Hahahaha, yes, I doubt Natsu would give some food without a trick," Erza chuckled.

And they decided to walk towards where Lucy and Natsu previously went.

"What a fool… He wants Lucy so badly, he should have just said it." Gray sighed.

"That's not true. He'll have to win her over first,"

Gray stayed silent for a while and stared at Erza, eating her favorite Cheesecake.

"You don't get fat do you?" Gray said with a smirk.

"As I know, I eat low fat foods." She said, and took another small bite.

"Oh really~?" Gray asked teasingly.

She held out half of the cheesecake to Gray.

"Want some?" she offered with a smile.

"I just thought you would never ask," he said just as he reached to the cheesecake, Erza held it back.

"Come and get me," she repeated Natsu's actions and ran, giggling.

Gray at first was confused then smirked."I'm coming, Erza Scarlet!" he shouted with a big smile.

They were running fast! Erza was faster than Gray. She smirked in victory.

"You're too slow, Gray." she commented.

"You think?" He shot back.

Erza's eyes widened, he was sure catching up fast… and in seconds his palms reached her waist.

He tickled her, Erza was crying from laughter, but there was one thing they both could say for sure; they were enjoying this.

Erza was struggling to get out from him, but she both accidentally fall into the grass. Without realizing, they had already reached the park.

And the fact that Gray was on top of her triggered all laughter shut.

Gray stared at her honey scarlet eyes. His heart was pounding so fast it hurts, his arms pinned her to the ground!

He looked at her soft pink lips, inches away from his… He and glance back to her Beautiful smiled.

Gray thought that he had the permission to kiss her because she smiled at him! His lips were slowly heading to hers! He can feel it; Erza's breath!

He was surprised when Erza feed him a piece of her cheesecake. He made a confused face and stood up.

"You won this round, but you won't win this time," Erza glared. Gray stood up chewing the food. He was still confused."Erza?" He said.

"You want this cake right?" she asked also confused.

Then Gray thought._What, she didn't know I was going to kiss her?_He thought. "Gray?" Erza called out and Gray blushed harder.

_'I was going to kiss her! Kiss Erza!'_His thoughts were interrupted when Erza once again called his name.

"Gray, Is there something wrong?" she asked, worried. Gray shook his head."I'm gonna get you!" he said playfully.

Erza laughed and started to run."You wish!" she said. Gray started to chase her again.

Then he thought while running. _That was almost...close..._ He thought and flashbacks appeared in the back of his mind. What happened, his lips were only inches away!

"She's beautiful..." he mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

They stopped, tired and were panting on the wall.

"You're faster than I thought, Erza-san." Gray panted. "They don't call me Titania for nothing." she muttered gently. Gray had never run that long, or fast for years!

Well with Jellal when they were smiled and so did Erza. Then Natsu and Lucy appeared.

"hmm? Erza,Gray. You look exhausted."Said Lucy Happy appeared."Where have you been Happy!"Natsu asked.

"I ate a bunch of fish!" said Happy. "Oh man! That's unfair!" Natsu pouted.

"Erza and Gray were just having a romantic getaway!" Happy whispered, loud enough for them both to hear.

"**They llllllike each other~**"

Gray and Erza blushed furiously."What~ is that true?" Lucy said, smirking.

"W-what! T-that's not—" Gray was cut off when Erza spoke."There's no such thing!" Erza glared at Happy. "A-aye! I was just joking!" Happy cried out.

"Well, that's not a good joke Happy," scoffed Lucy.

"Yeah Happy, Why would _Erza_ like _Gray_? Erza already has_**Jellal,**_right?" those words came out from Natsu's mouth.

For the first time in his life, Gray wished he was deaf. He absolutely hated hearing the name Jellal, he wanted him to die. That moron who made Erza weak doesn't deserve to live.

Erza's face darkened upon hearing that name. She put her head down and she whispered "Jellal" in a soft tone.

"I'm...Going home...I'm tired." she faced them and faked a smile. "Come home safe you guys," she said and ran away.

"E-Erza, wait!" Lucy couldn't stop her… it was no use… she was already hurt."Erza…''

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu huffed obliviously, crossing his arms.

"…You fool!" Lucy snapped. Happy and Natsu's eyes widened, after all, they'd never seen Lucy like this before.

"You mentioned Jellal's name, that's the problem, you get it!" she couldn't help it, it was something even a baby could understand.

"Natsu, grow up! Even a cat's brain is smarter than yours!" Happy sighed.

"But she loves Jellal right?" Natsu smiled.

Gray felt a thousand of daggers stabbing his heart. He clenched his fists so tight that it almost bled.

His face was covered with a shadow, he trembled in frustration and he turned around to face Natsu.

"You bastard!" Gray shouted.

His right fist met Natsu's face as a few gasps were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Please review! And thank's if you're reading this!<strong>

**Next chapter will be great! They are going in the beach! But before that, Gray teaches Natsu a lesson.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Missing Scarlet

**Beta Reader note: I'm so sorry, please do not blame the author due to the late updates. I will take full responsibility. If there is anyone who intends to bash about this, feel free to PM me. Once again, this is my entire fault. Do not, in any ways, blame the author.**

**-Disease called Love **

* * *

><p><em>His face was covered with a shadow, he trembled in frustration and he turned around to face Natsu.<em>

_"You bastard!" Gray shouted._

_His right fist met Natsu's face as a few gasps were heard._

Natsu fell to the ground, obviously confused.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted at the same time. They ran to him and held him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, shaking him lightly. "A-aye…" Natsu flinched.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him close to his face.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy snapped.

"This brainless Idiot… someone has to teach him a lesson!" he shouted.

Natsu looked at him, eyes widening. He never saw Gray like this! Neither does Lucy and Happy.

"LISTEN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Gray tightened the grip on his scarf.

"Jellal… that guy, Jellal is important to Erza. Making Erza remember the horrible memories of him… he makes her heart weak…" he said with a shaky voice.

Gray's heart starts aching but he has no choice but to tell them that Erza loves Jellal! Even if it hurts him so bad… he pulled Natsu's scarf further to his face.

"Natsu, Jellal's in jail remember! You are just making it harder for Erza!" He shouted."Erza… Erza loves him…." His last words were cracking. Pain struck as if it was thunder in his heart. He ignored it and threw him so harshly on the ground.

Everyone's eyes were on them; well they've been ten minutes ago.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered softly. Natsu suddenly felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry… and I know that I should apologize to Erza and I… I will." Natsu muttered. Gray was still angry but he sighed. "You should've thought of that earlier." Gray replied, giving a small, pitiful smile and started to walk away.

"But," when Natsu said that one word Gray halted on his tracks and glanced at him.

"Why are you so _angry and concerned_? I thought you hated Erza." said Natsu. Gray glared at him evilly. Lucy and Happy felt chills came down their spines.

"Just shut up for once." Gray replied and left without looking back.

"Natsu, Are you alright?" Happy asked.

"Y-yeah….but I… I deserved it…" he said, looking down also.

"Humph! Yeah you do! You hurt Erza's feelings!" Lucy sighed and helped Natsu up.

Gray was inside the guild with Mira. He was glancing at everyone. He spotted Master Makarov. Smiling, he walked towards him.

"Hey, Gramps," he waved. "Have you seen Erza around? I haven't seen her lately." Gray asked to the sitting old master.

"Ohh, Erza. She went out to do a mission." The old man replied.

""What job?" Gray continued to ask questions about Erza.

"Hmm? You seem interested, my boy."The old man teased.

"Just tell me old man." Gray replied with a light blush on his pale face.

"An S-Class mission. The—" Makarov stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Gray asked.

"Well….I forgot." the old man laughed.

"Whaaa?" Gray shouted and sighed."Well forget it." He added and left with a worried expression. Makarov looked at him with a smile.

"Look how worried he is." said Mirajane who just appeared. Makarov's smile grew even wider.

"Say, Mira. If Gray and Erza would have a baby, I bet his or her hair would be scarlet, just like her mother and Gray for its attitude, ne?"

Mira smiled."I'm sure you're right master." She responds with a wide smile.

"Hey, squinty eyes!" Natsu shouted and patted him on the shoulder cheerfully. Gray was sitting at the table facing the stupid door.

"I have no time to fight with you, stinky breath." Gray fought back. He glanced at the door again.

"Gray?" Lucy called his name."What?" Gray responded lazily.

"Ehh-ah, we were wondering if you will join us to a mission." Lucy asked in a timid voice.

"You guys are going without _Erza_?" He asked; a little irritated.

"W-well, I wouldn't say that exactly… She hasn't come back yet right? Plus! I need to pay the three months rent." Lucy replied; her hands up in a defensive way.

Gray was silent for a while…"Hey, Gray?"

"Happy, can't you see? He's waiting for Erza." Natsu said. "You know what I mean..." he added.

"Oh…" Happy winked. Lucy ignored them and faced Gray.

"I won't go! And I am NOT waiting for her!" He stated. But Lucy can see his cheeks were a light pink color.

"Gray, your shirt." Lucy reminded.

"Whaa!" Gray shouted before putting said material on.

"So… we're off, tell us if the Titania gets home alright?" Lucy teased with a wink. Gray blushed again.

"I said I'm not waiting FOR HER!" he stated.

"Gray, you are so bad at lying." said Cana.

"Shut up!" he said and continued to stare at the door.

It was late at night so everyone is about to leave the guild including Gray. He sighed at the damn door and went home.

_'Worried? Since when do I start worrying about her?_' he thought, huffing. _'Where could she be?'_ he asked himself shutting his eyes to sleep.

A week had passed by and there's still no sign of her. '_She's insane! She hadn't showed her face to us— not even once! Maybe she's just making us worry._' Gray thought.

"Gramps. Did you see Erza by any chance?" Gray asked the Master.

"Yes, she just arrived last night and gets a new job right away." The old man answered.

"WHAAT! She doesn't even show herself to us in a week—straight! She had gone to an S-Class Mission again? All by herself? Shit!" Gray cursed and left the smiling old man.

He went out of the guild to have a fresh air to calm his senses down. He sighed.

_'What have she done to me? What's wrong with HER! No….what's wrong with me!_' He thought to himself. _'So what if she goes in an S-Class mission by herself! Not showing her _beautiful _face to us! Natsu and Lucy, Even Happy is worried…'_ He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Including me..." he whispered softly to himself.

Finally, a shadow hit the door! Gray and the other stood up glancing at the scarlet haired woman.

"She's here." Cana said, smiling at Gray. Lucy and Happy rushed to see her and hugged her!

"Welcome back, ERZA!" Lucy shouted. Erza smiled, "I'm happy to be back."

Natsu rushed to her and apologized which made Erza confused and shocked.

"Erza, I shouldn't have said those word 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"I know you didn't mean it Natsu. I'm not mad at all." Erza replied, smiling.

Gray felt relieved. He's been stressed a lot lately. Erza hugged Lucy back. Happy walked over to Erza.

"Erza! You're back! So that means Gray would get a job now!"Happy said relieve. Gray flinched at his words.

"What do you mean? Gray didn't get any jobs?" Erza asked curious and confused.

"He is waiting for you the WHOLE 2 WEEKS! Staring at the door! And—" Happy was cut when Gray suddenly grabbed his mouth shut. Erza arched a brow while Lucy laughed.

Gray decided to open another topic...

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy left the 'lovers' well, 'not-yet-couple' alone.

Gray crossed his arms."Where have you been this 2 weeks?"

"I went out on a mission. Didn't you ask Master Makarov?" Erza replied. Gray blushed. _'That old man!'_ He thought.

"H-how did you know that!" Gray asked.

"Never mind." she said, walking away. She halted when Gray spoke.

"You've been gone for 2 weeks! And this is how you greet me?" Gray stated. Erza looked at him.

"Are you that worried about me Gray?" the Titania asked. A smile formed on her lips.

"Why do I have to worry about you, I-I mean you're _Erza_. You can handle anything." He said. Said woman's smile faded.

"I see…" she responded. Gray blushed lightly. _'She almost got me there.'_ Gray thought.

"What do you say? Want a job?" Erza offered.

"But you just got here! Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "Maybe," she simply answered.

"Call Lucy and Natsu. Happy as well. Tell them to pick a job. And put your clothes on." She said and walk toward the old master, Makarov. Gray sighed and put his clothes on and left.

"Erza and Gray's relationship is getting better don't you think Natsu?" Lucy asked the eating pink haired boy with a blue cat eating fish. They look like wolves.

"We don't really care." they both said and started eating again.

"Can you guys tell me why I'm talking to a bunch of idiots again?" Lucy sighed.

"Because you like me, Lucy." Natsu replied with a wide grin. Lucy blushed.

"That is so not TRUE!" Lucy screamed.

"Yes it's true," said Happy.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"…Ouch, that really hurts Lucy." said Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened in guilt, "N-no Natsu, I-I didn't mean it that way...I-" she was cut off when the salamander spoke;

"So you love me then?" Natsu asked with a serious face. Lucy blushed again.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. Happy and Natsu laugh.

"You're so cute when you blush Lucy." said Natsu. "W-what...I'm NOT BLUSHING!" she said. She was totally blushing. She sighed.

"There you guys are!" said Gray, making his way to the table.

"Erza told me to tell you guys to pick a mission." he added. Natsu stood up.

"Really? Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" he shouted. "Aye!" said Happy. Lucy smiled," I'm ready as well!"

Gray smiled. Friends sure are a precious thing.

After the mission they thought they could use some bonding time at the beach.

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Don't get too impatient, Lucy. We'll get there when we get there." Erza said.

"I know but-" Lucy was cuted when an orange glow appeared next to Lucy. Soon she saw a handsome guy with a cool suit.

"Loki!" Lucy said, confused. Loki bowed and kissed Lucy's hand—like a true gentleman he is.

"Hello, my beautiful princess. I was hoping if I could join you guys." said Loki. Natsu and Gray frowned.

He carried Lucy's bags so she won't be tired.

"What! You came without my permission!" Lucy huffed. Loki laughed nervously.

"W-well…That…" said Loki scratching his head.

"Lucy." Erza called her name. "Y-yes?" Lucy asked.

"We can use him, let him join us." Erza stated. The boys frown.

"T-thank you, Erza!" Loki said. His hands were on Erza's shoulder. Erza punched him.

Gray and Natsu smirked.

"Ouch…" He said. "Get my luggage and be careful." Erza glared.

Her stuff is so big and heavy! '_What's with those stuffs? Is she keeping a bunch of rocks or what?_' Loki thought as he carried her luggage. He sighed. He glanced at Lucy and made a smug face. _'At least I could see Lucy more often now.'_ he thought and smiled.

"Hmm? You know what Gray? I think Loki is up to something perverted." Natsu whispered." What a coincidence. Me too!" Gary replied.

"He's dead if he lays a finger on Erza." Gray added." What? Do you only care about your precious Erza?" Natsu asked. Gray blushed. "O-of course with Lucy too." said Gray.

"I think Loki lllikess Lucy." said Happy.

"Happy, don't state the obvious." said Gray while Natsu frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Please review! The beach scene is on the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Thank you all! Reviews make me Happy to finish this Long story!**_

_**YAY! I had 4 straight Reviews! Thanks guys! Really! Please keep supporting my story! I'm SOO HAPPY! I really didn't expect that!**_

_**Thanks:**_

**Disease called Love : My fave Author! Thanks!**

**Aly: Thanks! I like Grayza too!**

**GRAYZA: Woot woot! Thank you!**

**hakuno44: Glad you liked it!**

**And sorry for the late update! And I want to thank my Beta Reader**

**Disease called Love! Thank you!**


End file.
